


Finding You

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Galaxies Together [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, F/M, Fluff, Force-bond, Light Angst, One-Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: They find comfort in each other, even on the battlefield.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Galaxies Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Finding You

Dust was burning in Anakin’s lungs as he slowly walked over the debris. His Jedi robe was dirty and ripped in some places from being smashed into a pile of broken rocks with sharp edges. 

Blood was running from the rashes in his skin, mixed with the dirt that coated him from head to toe. Silence hung over the battlefield; in the distance, he could see Obi-Wan pull Rex out from under a rock. The battle was over, they had won, but he still felt tense.

His gaze was wandering over the site, searching frantically for a trace of blue and white lekku. He hadn't seen Ahsoka since the first explosives had detonated and had brought visual range literally down to zero.

He knew that she was probably okay, she could take care of herself, but he was still worried for her. All he wanted was to see that she was unharmed.

Suddenly, a movement right in front of him caught his eye and he just stared at the figure emerging from a cloud of dust more or less gracefully. An almost overwhelming feeling washed over him through the Force, a presence of her. 

Strong, but shaken. 

Their gazes met, and she didn't break it for a single second as she walked towards him, her weapon falling from her hands onto the ground as she fell into a small jog, then a full fledged run.

As the last bit of distance was crossed, she sank into his arms, gripping him tightly, and Anakin closed his eyes.

"Ahsoka,” he whispered, all of his relief audible in his tone, and placed a hand on her back lek, feeling his heartbeat slow down as she pressed against his chest. She was here, she was okay... 

_ Everything was alright now. _

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing these two, after falling in love with this ship. I hope you’ve enjoyed this short one-shot. 
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> —TheAuthorWhoWrote


End file.
